vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Soul Calibur)
Summary Ezio Auditore da Firenze is a playable guest character in Soulcalibur V and was first introduced in the second iteration of the Assassin's Creed series, Assassin's Creed II. He returned in Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Assassin's Creed: II Discovery and Assassin's Creed: Revelations. He first appeared in a leaked screenshot from a closed Namco Bandai press reveal and was later confirmed in an exclusive gametrailers trailer. In Soulcalibur V's promotional material he is referred to as The Master Assassin. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Il Mentore, The Prophet, The Master Assassin Origin: Soul Calibur, Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 47 (This is Ezio one year before he fights against Cesare Borgia) Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Master Assassin, Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Ezio had noted himself to have far more finely-tuned senses than anyone alive during his time due to constantly honing them in his journey without rest), Master survivalist, Master tactician, Indomitable Will (No matter how tense the situation may be, Ezio will never back down from it), Preparation, Master Fighter, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery and Vehicular Mastery (Hidden Blades, throwing knives, swords, daggers, spears, axes, maces, hammers, various war machines of Leonardo da Vinci, Greek fire, guns, advanced First Civilization technology, bow, cannons, machine guns, mortars etc.), Pressure Point Strikes (Capable of knocking out enemies by hitting at their pressure points, and has used this method to torture his interrogation victims), Can glide long distances with his parachutes, Highly skilled acrobat, Well versed in the deadly arts of killing, Highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Skilled artist and inventor, Multi-Lingualist (Expert in speaking Italian, Greek, English, Turkish and Arabic), Status Effect Inducement (Via several abilities in combat), Smoke Manipulation (via smoke bombs), Extreme Pain Tolerance Attack Potency: Mountain level (Capable of fighting on par with the likes of a True Soulcalibur-equipped Siegfried) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Capable of easily keeping up on par with Siegfried) Lifting Strength: Class M (Capable of pushing back Siegfried) Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level Stamina: Incredibly High (As he is essentially the same Ezio from Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, he should possess all his feats from the game. Also capable of fighting on par with Siegfried for extended periods of time without breaking a sweat) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword, Hidden Blade or melee weapons Standard Equipment: Dual Hidden Blades, Captain's Sword, Crossbow, Stiletto, Hidden Gun Intelligence: At least Genius (Just as knowledgeable as his canon counterpart) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations that would kill most peak-level human beings. Extremely protective of his family, and would initially retaliate violently and ruthlessly against anyone who would insult his family or his loved ones, but ultimately gave up the habit as he grew older and wiser, only retaliating when they prevented him from carrying out his duty. Will put himself in harms' way to protect innocents and the ones he loves. Became immensely ruthless and vengeful in his hunt for Rodrigo Borgia, although by the time he assassinated Girolamo Savonarola, he had come to terms with his vengeance and ultimately abandoned it for good, now focusing to kill his targets only when it was for the greater good. Maximizing the Apple's range significantly exhausts him and drains his life-force, although this is countered by the Apple's ability to heal him just as fast, due to not having had much experience using its powers (It is not known whether Ezio had this weakness removed upon fully evolving his Eagle Vision to Eagle Sense, although it is plausible as Desmond was capable of doing so with multiple trips to the Animus). Refuses to back down or give up even when the odds are against him or even when he is heavily injured. Developed an infection in the lung by 1519 due to his time in the vineyard. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Full Synchronization: Ezio throws his smoke bomb under his feet, and if the opponent is struck with the stiletto slash, Ezio will quickly slash them twice more with his hidden blade and sword, shoot from the crossbow, and then from the hidden gun. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Humans Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Soul Calibur Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Crossover Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Mind Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Hybrids Category:Blade Users Category:Married Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Heroes